ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Valiente
|Enemies=Ferdinand (formerly) Raf Moreno |Likes= |Dislikes= |Films= ''Ferdinand'' |Voice=Bobby Cannavale Jack Gore (Young) }} Valiente is a bull in Ferdinand. He is an ambitious bull whose dream is to become a famous fighting bull. Valiente is voiced by Bobby Cannavale. Development In order to portray Valiente as a tough bull, he was designed with sharper movements and a stockier body posture and when storyboarding, he was made more imposing and intimidating. "A lot of it came from sharp movements and body posture. In storyboarding, we made Valiente the most physically imposing compared to the other characters to make him look more imposing and intimidating." #AskAnArtist. (November 30, 2017). Twitter. Biography Early Life Valiente was raised in Casa del Toro alongside Guapo, Bones and Ferdinand. On the day that El Primero visited the Casa to pick a bull to fight, he was play fighting and head-butting with Bones and Guapo. As El Primero's truck backs into the farm, he excitedly trots up to see and calls it the "Winner's Truck". Ferdinand enquires what the Winner's Truck is, to which Valiente answers him impatiently. Ferdinand proceeds to ask who El Primero is going to pick and Valiente quickly assures that his father would be chosen. He later brags that when he grows up, he would be picked and be renowned as the most feared bull in Spain. When Bones starts boasting about his speed, Valiente calmly taunts him before suddenly head-butting him and causing him to fall. As Ferdinand stops to help Bones up, he spots Ferdinand's flower and mocks him for it, threatening to step on the flower. He challenges Ferdinand to a fight but the bull politely refuses. Stunned and confused, Valiente leaves him with a huff. The adult bulls charge out in that instance to display their fighting skills to El Primero and the calves rush to see them fight in the other pen. Valiente cheers for his father but when the latter is defeated by Ferdinand's father, he leaves. On the way out, he meets his father and encourages him, only to be reciprocated with a gruff ''"Who asked you?" And is visibly saddened. Ferdinand joins him shortly but Valiente pushes him away. Upset, Valiente, as well as his father, waited for Ferdinand to enter his pen before stamping on his flower and leaving. Physical Appearance Valiente is a large, well-built bull with dark brown fur. From his experience bull fighting, he has plenty of scars marring his body and even scratches on his broad span of horns. He has short locks of black fur on his head and a tan streak of fur from below his eyes that stretches along his snout, down to his dark brown muzzle. After a brawl with Ferdinand, he looses his right horn. When he was a calf, he was much scrawnier and smaller, not unlike the other calves. He had shorter, stubbier horns and the same hair, albeit shorter. Despite his age, his brows are perpetually furrowed, giving him his iconic arrogant look. Personality Valiente is arrogant and true to his name, brave. The reason to why he is fighting is because he wants fame. And he is also known as violent, argumentative, loquacious, grumpy, ill-tempered, emotionless, negative, tough, rough, egotistical, selfish, careless, volatile, ambitious, loyal, impolite, envious, no-nonsense, somewhat menacing, testy, reluctant, stubborn, and erudite. However, after losing his right horn to a fight against Ferdinand and being rescued from the chophouse by Ferdinand despite his reluctance at first, Valiente becomes friendlier, more caring, and understanding; much to everyone's surprise. After Ferdinand wins the fight, he becomes more respectful. Abilities Relationships His Father Valiente looks up to his father as a fighting bull, as displayed when he placed full faith in him being picked by El Primero and seemed upset and stunned when Raf beat him. In addition, he appears to genuinely care for his father's emotions and attempted to comfort him when he was not picked. However, the relationship is rather one-sided. Valiente is often met with harsh criticism and indifference from his father, as shown when his father pushed his encouragement aside with little to no concern. He is often hurt by such comments but despite this slightly disysfunctional relationship, Valiente still appears to show unwavering support for his father. It's possible that Valiente's bullying of others could be the result of his relationship with his father. Ferdinand When they were calves, Ferdinand, like Guapo and Bones, was often subject to Valiente's bullying. On one occasion when Valiente sees a red flower Ferdinand liked, he mocked Ferdinand over it; calling him a "flower bull," and even threatened to smash the flower, Valiente then challenged Ferdinand to a fight but Ferdinand refused; telling Valiante to hit him instead of the flower. Surprised and confused, Valiente leaves without hurting either. When Ferdinand returns to the pen after his father leaves for the fight, Valiente angrily stomps the flower in front of him and leaves with his father. Two years later, Valiente, all grown- up like everyone else, still bullies Ferdinand after being sent back to Casa del Toro despite having run away in the first place; even threatening to beat him to a pulp inside the ring when he states he's glad to have a "real bull for once" to make himself look good for a matador during the trial; given Ferdinand's size. After Ferdinand unintentionally embarrasses everyone in front of El Primero, he continues to refer Ferdinand as "the same, scared, little coward he always was"; given his pacifism. The next day, he mocks Ferdinand for saving a Bunny and getting smacked with a carrot on his face. One night, when Valiente refuses to believe Ferdinand's story about every bull's true fate inside the ring, he becomes full of rage as he challenges Ferdinand to a fight; up to a point where Valiente finally loses his right horn and is sent to the chophouse. When Ferdinand, despite their relationships, comes to rescue him, Valiente refuses to join him and the others in their escape for freedom including saving Guapo from death as well; stating he's already done given his recent appearance now. However, when Guapo is close to sudden death, Valiente unexpectedly and suddenly arrives just in time to stop a machine from crushing him to death; much to Ferdinand's surprise. During their escape in Madrid and in the train station, Valiente tells Ferdinand to jump on the track cart headed for Seville with the others as Moreno and his men get closer but Ferdinand insists Valiente jump on while he stays behind to stop Moreno and his men instead in order to allow his friends to escape. When returning to the ring with the others to rescue Ferdinand rather than to continue with their journey to Ferdinand's home, Valiente and the others become impressed when they find Ferdinand still alive, reunited with his owner, Nina, and being hailed as a hero by the audience in the ring. Quotes Trivia *The Spanish word valiente, the root of the English word valiant, means brave. *It is unknown if his right horn will ever be reattached. *During the credits, the hedgehogs were seen using his right horn as a barbecue stick; much to his anger despite the hedgehogs never having been seen carrying it with them during their escape from Casa Del Toro. *Though having grown up in Casa Del Toro most of his life, Valiente is the only bull without a notched ear next to Ferdinand unlike the others. *Valiente was voiced by Bobby Cannavale, who also voiced his father earlier in the movie. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bulls Category:Animals Category:Heroes